Restoring Hope
by Affectionate-Sinner
Summary: Kurt's Prequel to X2 in my own version.While Kurt is captured, he meets a young girl who is beginning to lose the urge to live on.He tries to help her believe that there is so much to live for.KurtOC plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: ok peoplez this is my first x men Nightcrawler fanfic. I'm not the most original person in the world and I'm only in the 10th grade so plz don't hate. If some things seem similar to other shows and stuff like that sry. That's just the way I am. This story takes place right before X2 united and will follow in with the movie later with my own twists to the story of course. Another thing is that I've never made a story with someone who as a strong accent so Kurt will sound like he has no accent at all. I figure u people all ready know Kurt has a strong German accent so things should be aight. I'll probably progress throughout the story and maybe the accent thing will start to kick in. Oh and one more thing. I hate Amanda. That's just me though. She will be mentioned but never seen. I'm not trying to make her seem like a bad person but I don't really care for her. I OWN NOTHING!!!_**

**Restoring Hope**

**Chapter 1:**

_I love God. I have to. Without a belief in His divine plan for us all, a mutant like me, a person born with strange and very unhuman like powers would have no reason to go on. Without God's love, without a belief that God loves me and has a purpose fro me, what else could there be for me in life? If God wasn't there to love me, who else would?_

"Dear Lord, hear my prayer. Please let Amanda be safe. And Margali, Woodhead, Chester and all the others…And while you're at it, please bless these soldiers, for they know not what they do."

Ever since I've been in this cell I've been beaten, questioned, and praying. I don't know what else to do except pray. Pray, and hope that I'll make it out of here alive. Pray, and hope that Amanda is safe.

I don't know how long I've been here. It feels like I've been here for weeks. It's been so long since I last walked outside in the light.

While praying, Norris, the soldier who usually beats me, and another soldier dragged in a small broken figure and laid it on the cot next to mine.

Norris took one quick look at me and noticed that I was praying. He immediately began shouting and cursing at me.

"What the Hell are you doing mutie?! Are you praying?! NO YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T PRAY! GOD DOESN'T LISTEN TO PRAYERS FROM ANIMALS!!!" he screamed.

"And please bless "Tiny Tim" here, most of all…" I said with a little bit of humor in my voice.

"That's it, demon, that was a mistake! You're a **mistake**! One of **GOD'S MISTAKES**!" said Norris as he pulled out his baton.

"Norris, no…" said the other soldier.

"YOU DON'T PRAY!!!" he screamed as he raised his baton and struck me right across the face.

It hurt so badly. I felt like he could have broken my jaw. I could taste the blood in my mouth, and I could feel it dripping out of my nose. My mind began to slip away with the pain as I heard the soldier try to calm Norris down.

"I BETTER NOT CATCH YOU ON YOUR KNEES AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?! NOT PRAYING TO MY GOD!" screamed Norris.

"Get out of here Norris! What the **Hell** is **wrong** with you?!" screamed the other soldier fighting to keep Norris out of the cell.

"NOT MY GOD!!!" he screamed on last time before they were both gone.

I couldn't think straight as I lay on the floor in my own blood. Before I completely passed out the broken figure that lied in the cot slowly tried to reach to me. The last thing I remember hearing was the figure's voice saying, "He's a bastard," and then I completely passed out.

* * *

_**Ok sooo how was it? Hope u all like it. Remember it is still the beginning so more is coming ur way.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up later to find a hand in my own. I was still lying on the floor and I had an extremely painful headache. I looked up to see that it was the broken figure's hand that reached down to hold mine.

My head hurt but I figured I'd be alright. I slowly pulled myself off the cold floor and I finally took a good look at the figure in the cot. I was shocked to see that it was a young girl! She couldn't have even been over the age of eighteen! All of her hair was shaved off and she had cuts and bruises all over her body. She seemed to be wearing the paper dresses that patients wear in a hospital. She was breathing really slow and moaning from pain.

I sat myself next to her and covered her up with the ragged and torn sheets that we had to use as blankets. I didn't know what else to do for here except stay by her side and pray for help.

After a few hours of praying and sitting by her side she began to move a little but she was moaning even louder.

"Hang in there fraulein…you've survived the worst of it," I said in a calm voice. "You'll be alright. I'm here. I'm right here. Lord…who are these heartless monsters? You need to be in a hospital, in antiseptic conditions. Not rotting in a cell like this."

I took hold of her hand and held it tight. I tried to comfort her the way she had comforted me when I was hurt. The next thing I know her moans turned into screams. She began thrashing her arms around, kicking and screaming in pain.

"Oh God! Somebody! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed calling for help.

She wouldn't stop screaming. Her nails all of a sudden became claws and she began to make a hissing noise. She shot her eyes open and I noticed that she had the eyes of a cat! They were amber like mine but her eyes shot fear down my spine.

"God in Heaven…"

I didn't know what to do. She was out of control! I was going to try and make an attempt to calm her down but I felt someone jerk me back by my neck. The next thing I know soldiers came rushing into the cell and held the girl down. I turned my head a little to see that Norris was the one holding me back with his baton.

"Watch out for those claws. Those things are nasty sharp," said one of the soldiers.

After a few minutes the girl began to calm down and her eyes went from amber to grey. She no longer had the eyes of a cat and she began to cry.

"Shut up!" yelled Norris. "Why does the boss even keep her around?"

"Boss says that she might be of some use to him," said a soldier.

After that Norris threw me to the ground. I turned around and faced him while sitting on the floor.

"Done any praying today, Creepy Kurt?" asked Norris.

"Yeah, well…once. I couldn't help myself. But it obviously didn't get through…because you're still ugly," I said with a smirk.

After I said that Norris raised his baton ready to strike.

"I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut."

Norris beat me till I was senseless. When he left I was once again lying in my own blood. I could here the girl who was still crying in her cot.

I was surprised to see that she pulled her broken body up and kneeled down next tome. Her hands were shaking as she reached out for mine. She held it tight as she used her other hand to pull her sheet off of her cot and began to wipe up my blood. After wiping up my blood from the floor she began to wipe my face. She was still crying she wiped all the blood away.

I turned my head towards hers' and looked into her eyes. She had porcelain skin with deep murky grey eyes.

To show her I was alright I gave her a small smile before passing out.

* * *

_**Ok peoplez here is another chapter. Plz review! I must know how to improve!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: ok peoplez, i just wanted to remind everyone who reads this story that once again I'm not that original. Certain things are going to seem similar to other shows and movies. I don't own any of those things. I don't own x men. I don't know if many of u read the comic prequel of Nightcrawler to the X2 movie but this is kinda what the story is based on. I'm just changing certain things around because the comic prequel I didn't like much. And of course as I've said before, I don't like Amanda so Kurt will not be with her. I was just saying this to be on the safe side, so there u guys go! And thank u for the reviews Scimitarmoon!_**

**Chapter 3:**

I don't know how long it was before I woke up but I did remember what happened before I passed out. The broken girl wiped my face and comforted me. I was still in pain but she had tried to help me. I turned to see her leaning against the cot breathing really slow and she was holding my hand.

I could easily tell that she was in so much pain but she still stayed by my side and held my hand.

I moved to get up and I saw her eyes shoot open. She turned to me and tried to give me a small smile.

"Thank goodness…you're alright," she said.

"Yes, thank you for helping me."

"I…didn't do much," she said, taking deep breaths every time she talked.

I got on my knees and put my hands together and started to pray and give thanks to God for keeping me alive. I also began to pray for the soldiers.

"Dear God, please have mercy on Norris and the other soldiers. I pray that they are forgiven…"

"Why…do you pray for them?" asked the girl. "After what…they did to you?"

"God is forgiving and loves all of his children."

"I don't believe in God," she said in a stern voice. "I've lost all faith in him."

"Why would you lose faith in God?" I asked.

"I don't want to believe in a being that I've never seen before and makes my life a living Hell by giving me this curse." she said and she began to cough. "I mean, look at me! They cut my hair! They've beaten me!"

She was starting to scare me when her voice began to rise and her coughing sounded so sickly. I think she was starting to cough up blood!

"All of this because I was born different," she said with her face in her hands crying.

She began to curl her legs up as she continued to cry. She was so young. Why would they hurt a little girl? I was about to cry myself, but instead I figured that someone had to try and stay strong in a situation like this because she was just an innocent little girl in need of love and caring for. I reached my hand out to her and wiped her tears away.

"You'll be alright. I'm sure that there's probably someone out there that misses you. Please have faith," I said.

"There is no one to wait for me out in the world. Nobody misses me because my family is dead!"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I understand how she wouldn't want to live anymore. She has nothing left to believe in.

"What's your name, fraulein?" I asked.

"Hope. Hope Neveu," she said.

"That's a beautiful name," I said while looking into her large innocent grey eyes.

"What's…sniffle…your name?" she asked.

"Wagner. Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus I was known as the Incredible Nightcrawler!" I said with pride.

She gave a slight laugh and a small smile. She seemed a lot nicer when she looked like that.

"You're really pretty when you smile."

"I'm not pretty. Look what they did to me," she said putting her arms out.

I looked at them and there was large deep cuts going all across them.

"I'm scared about what else they could do to me," she said looking at the floor. "I just want to die and get this over with. I don't want to feel anymore pain. I'm tired of not fitting in, in the world, and I'm tired of losing the people that mean most to me."

Pitying the poor child I brought her close and embraced her. Margali, my foster mother, would sometimes hold me close like this if I was ever sad.

"They've hurt me to, but I haven't given up on life yet," I said.

"Why? Is it because you believe that God will save you?" she asked.

"I believe that he will deliver us all from any evil, but no, that is not the reason," I replied.

"Then what is?" she asked.

"If I die then there is nothing that I can do for Amanda."

"Who's Amanda?"

"She's…she's my wife," I replied now looking towards the ground.

My wife…I missed her so much. I can only wonder what is happening to her right now or where she is. I was so worried that she was getting the same treatment as me or worse.

"You have someone to live for," said Hope. "You have someone to protect. What do I have? What do I have to live for now that I've lost my family?" she asked looking at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"What you're seeking is something to believe in, but that is for you to decide on your own. Everyone is given a purpose, some just take awhile to discover."

She looked at me with her large misty grey eyes. So much innocence was dominated by such a cruel world. I had only just met this girl and yet I felt drawn to her. I don't know what it was but something about how pure she was made me pity her and want to keep her safe.

"Courteous…" she said.

"Huh?"

"Your name. It means Courteous. You're really courteous," she said before falling asleep on me.

Poor child. She feels that she is all alone in the world. I laid her down on her cot so she could rest and continue to heal.

I took one last look at her face and I saw how sad and lonely she must feel. I know what it's like to feel alone, but I still had my family at the circus. I still had Amanda. Who did little Hope have?

* * *

_**Oh thank God I'm done with this chapter. Pretty tough, pretty tough. Sooo how was it? Was it ok? I think I kinda drifted from the fact that Hope was supposed to sound all sick and stuff. Well plz review so I can try to improve for the other chapters!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Weeks passed by and Hope and I were still captive to whoever these people were. Hope wouldn't talk much. She never had an episode like the last time where she was all cat-like. How she ended up like that I had no idea. I figured it was one of her powers since she was a mutant. She said she didn't remember much or how she even got here. She said that all she could remember was an Asian woman coming into her home and she killed her grandfather. The next thing she knew was that she was being questioned by a man who hid his face in the shadows. He basically asked her the same questions I was asked when I first got here. He asked her what other abilities she had because he believed that the information he gathered on her was _incomplete_. She said that after she wouldn't answer, she was beaten, her hair was shaved off and from there it was a blur. She woke up being dragged to the cell that we're in now.

As these weeks passed by I noticed that Hope's hair was growing back a little. She had short jet black hair. She could have passed as a pretty young boy. She was also slowly beginning to heal everywhere as well. I don't think she was able to heal completely because Norris would beat her as well whenever she would try to defend me. She was a tough young girl. She said that she was willing to give up on life but she seemed so much stronger than that when she would stand up to Norris.

We hardly ever ate. Whenever they would give us food, I would scarf it down in one whole gulp. She would sometimes let her food go to waste. Sometimes Hope would just lie in her cot and starve herself. I would try to feed her sometimes but she would just gently push my hand away and say, "I'm not gonna eat that. The Devil is a lie…" **_(ok I don't know if u guys saw "Madea Goes to Jail" but that is where I got it from and I think it is freakin funny.)_**

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment every time she'd say that. I thought it was pretty funny. She'd simply smile at me. After awhile of trying to feed her though she would eventually start to eat.

When we would go to sleep I'd say my prayers for the both of us. I felt that God truly needed to bless her and keep her safe.

Sometimes while saying my prayers I could hear her talking in her sleep. Sometimes I could hear crying and calling for her grandfather or her parents. One night I could hear her laughing and she was speaking French. I was curious as to why she would do such a thing so I studied her while she was asleep. She was smiling and acting different as to the way she acts normally. She was timid or shy when she was awake but right now she seemed very attractive. We haven't showered in God knows how long but I felt very attracted to her with the way she was moving in her sleep. It wasn't like before when she freaked out, but she seemed like a cat. Almost like a completely different person…My God, I've committed a sin! I'm lusting after a young girl! And I'm married! What would Amanda think if she knew?!

I felt so ashamed! Why would I feel something for a little girl? I loved my wife but I still felt brotherly towards Amanda. I tried to pray for forgiveness but the thought of Hope kept crawling its way back into my mind.

Days passed by again and Hope and I got our usually beatings from Norris. Why they would hit a young girl is beyond me. I once again prayed for our Lord, God, to forgive him and the other soldiers when Hope broke the silence.

"What have they done to you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, have they done anything to you besides beat you?"

"They took Amanda from me, and I was questioned by a man called Stryker."

"What did he look like?"

"He was old but not senile. He wore glasses, and was a little bald."

"Maybe he was the one who was questioning me," she said.

"So you don't remember what happened after they first started beating you?" I asked.

"No…Sometimes I'll have these dreams of being held down on a table. I'm not fighting or resisting. I constantly see someone, like a doctor or scientist starring at me and everything is a blur from there," she said while looking at the floor. "I also feel really sleepy sometimes now, like I don't want to move. I think they did something to me but I just can't remember," she said while getting frustrated.

"What do you think your dream means?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure it has something to do with why I can't remember what happened before I got in this cell."

I gave her a worried face. I was beginning to wonder what they could have done to her as well. What would they have done to her?

"Oh…look. Here I am talking about myself again. If we're in such a sad place like this we should talk about things that make us happy," she said trying to smile.

"We should?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had a friend once and whenever I was sad when I thought about my parents he would start talking about things that made me laugh. What was your life like in the circus? It must have been exciting."

"It was okay. Everyone raised me there but I was mostly taken care of by my foster mother Margali. I grew up with her daughter, who was Amanda."

"Did you always love her? You know, since you were a kid?" she asked.

"I loved her but I think back then it was more brotherly. I don't think I realized that I loved her until she told me she loved me."

"That sounds really sweet," she said while looking all dreamy eyed.

"Amanda convinced me that we should runaway together because she said her mother would never accept our feelings for each other. It was pretty hard to believe at first but Amanda said that Margali would say horrible stuff about me."

"That's awful. Was it because you were a mutant?"

"Yes…What about you? Your family, did they accept you?"

"My parents died when I was only five, so they never really knew I was a mutant. I didn't find out I was a mutant until I was seven."

"What exactly can you do?" I asked. I never really did find out what she could do and I've lived with her for a few weeks now.

"I control the elements. My problem is that I can't control them that well. Especially fire because I'm able to create it."

"How can you create fire?" I asked.

"That friend that I was talking about said it was because of the air around me or something like that. He was always the scientist."

"What ever happened to your friend?"

"I don't know. He just got up and left one day…You know I never exactly found out what you could do either."

"I can teleport and I'm very acrobatic."

"Was that from all of the circus training?"

"Yes."

"How did you end up in a place like this?" she asked.

"I'm not so sure. It was my…uh…wedding night…with Amanda…"

"It's okay; you don't have to go into detail with that."

"Well, we were together but then she just disappeared. Everything disappeared and I was all of a sudden in this cell."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know. I'm still confused myself."

We rambled for hours just talking about our lives. We talked about what we would do with our families and what we wanted to become. I felt like I was talking to an adult. Hope could seem a little childish at times but she seemed more grown up then some of the people that I've met before. I guess she felt like she had to grow up when she felt like she was alone.

We tried to sleep but Hope still felt like talking. I think it was because she felt comfortable talking with me.

"Kurt…what was one of the happiest moments in your life?" she asked while lying in her cot.

"When Amanda and I were finally together," I said. "And you?"

"When I would sing to my grandfather. He used to video tape me singing to him. If I ever survive this, I want to go and get those tapes at my house if nothing was destroyed."

After saying that she took one last sigh and fell asleep. I turned to her sleeping form while I was lying in my own cot. She was smiling again. She started tossing and turning in her sleep like last time and began talking in French again. Why she did that I had no idea. It was kinda cute.

I believe that my prayers for her are finally coming through. Because the more she acted this way in her sleep the more she would smile and be happy when she was awake, even when we were being beaten or questioned, she would smile.

* * *

_**Ok another tough chapter. I'm seriously having trouble so don't mind if it sounds like it is coming off subject. Hope that whoever is reading this enjoys it. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!! How can I ever improve if u people don't review and give me tips?! sry just freakin out here. but seriously, plz just give a small review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_This chapter is goin to be talkin about what went on before Kurt got here and what Stryker wants to use him for. Hope is dealing with unknown emotions that she is feeling towards Kurt and an unknown being living inside of her head who may have some secrets about Hope. Enjoy…_

**Chapter 5:**

Time goes by so slowly. I couldn't tell whether days, weeks, or months passed by. Kurt was very sweet and would take care of me. The only people that ever nurtured me in my short life were my grandfather and my friend, Justin. Besides them, Kurt is the only other person in this world to have ever shown me kindness. Sometimes Kurt would tell me about his life at the circus. His life seemed rather exciting. When he talked about his wife, Amanda, I couldn't help but envy her. I couldn't help but envy her for the fact that she was being loved by Kurt. That she was being loved by a good man.

At night I can hear him praying to his God. I remember, as a small child, I used to do the same thing. I would pray for each day to get better and for all my loved ones to be blessed and to stay with me forever. I had already lost my parents at an early age so I prayed for my grandfather and for Justin. Justin just got up and left one day, and my grandfather was murdered. It seemed that whoever I prayed for leaves. I feared that if I prayed for Kurt, something horrible might happen to him. Who knows, I may not have prayed for him because I was being selfish. Maybe I didn't want him to leave me, to go and be with Amanda. Sweet and courteous Kurt. I never wanted him to leave.

At night while I am asleep, I sometimes had this dream. It was like I wasn't dreaming, but I was still awake. Someone else was in my dream. It was a girl, maybe in her early twenties or late teens. She had the strangest yellow eyes I had ever seen. Her skin was slightly tanned and she had curly brown hair. She was very beautiful. When I spoke to her she spoke back in French. She would talk to me while I slept. She told me her name was _Lucy_. Lucy, for some reason, knew about my childhood. She would tell me of all the little things I used to do for fun, like the games I used to play, or the songs I used to sing. When I asked her how she knew these things she said that she knew them because she was me. I had no idea what that was supposed to mean. I asked her if she knew anything about the other dreams that I had been having and she said no, but I felt like she was hiding something from me. In a way she frightened me.

One day while I was sitting in my cot staring at the wall, Norris and the other soldier came in with a small brown bag. Norris grabbed Kurt and shoved a brown bag over his head. Kurt struggled and screamed for Norris to let him go. The other soldier tried to hold Kurt down and cuff him. Norris grabbed his baton and started to beat Kurt upside his head. Angry and horrified from the sight, I jumped for Norris and started to punch his face.

"Let him go! Leave him alone!" I screamed.

"Get off, bitch!" yelled Norris who then swung the baton at my head, flying me off of him and onto the cold floor. Before I flew off, my hand tried to slap at his arm, and I scratched him instead leaving huge claw marks.

"Quick get out before she gets back up!" screamed the other soldier, dragging Kurt through the entryway. Norris kicked me in the side before he too left. Shortly after I passed out I could suddenly out of nowhere I could hear Lucy chuckling inside my head.

**Kurt's POV**

It was hard to move. I wanted to fight back and go tend to Hope, but it hurt so badly. I couldn't tell where I was being dragged off to because of the bag on my head but I could feel the air around me. I felt like I was being dragged outside because I could feel the wind blowing against my skin.

"He refuses to walk, Mister Stryker," said Norris. "Had to carry the little turd the whole way."

When I was dropped to the ground, my head hit first making the pain from before feel even worse.

"Take that bag off his head," said Stryker.

"Well…we should mention…" said the other soldier as he started to speak.

"He tried to escape, sir. We had to get a little rough with him to settle him down. The girl even did this to me to try and set him free!" said Norris who was pointing to the large claw marks on his arm that Hope had given him earlier.

"_A little rough with him?_ What does that mean?"

Norris and the other guy were silent, not saying a word. Both of them seemed nervous, not wanting to speak.

"Take the bag off his head," said Stryker very sternly. After a few more silent moments I felt the bag being tugged off of my head. Once it was pulled off, I looked up to Stryker, with blood dripping everywhere on my face and said, "Surprise!" Stryker seemed disgusted with me when he saw how beat up I was. He turned towards Norris and the other guy then said, "You're excused."

As they were walking away I began to cough up the blood that was still sitting in my mouth.

"Are you capable of killing?" asked Stryker.

"Am I…Am I what? What are you talking about?"

"With your mutant abilities. The teleportation, the agility, and whatever else you can do, are you capable of killing, say, from a long distance away?"

"I…I don't understand what you're asking me. Are you asking if I can or-"

"It's a simple question, Wagner. I'm offering you the opportunity to kill your oppressors over there," said Stryker pointing to the two soldiers who were leaving. He grabbed out a little remote control and said, "This little bit of technology will turn off your inhibitor collar. I'll disable your collar and allow you to teleport over to those retreating soldiers and kill them for the beating they inflicted upon you. All you have to do is ask."

I looked towards them. I looked to Norris. Yes, part of me did want to hurt them. Part of me wanted to make them suffer. Part of me did want to kill Norris, but-

"No. That would be against God."

"Against whose God?" asked Stryker. "More people kill in the name of God than for any other reason on this godforsaken planet."

"The only thing forsaken by God will be those who kill in His name. My God is capable of nothing but love. My God even loves people like you."

Obviously Stryker was pissed, so he sent for two other soldiers to come and take me back to my cell. Once I was back, I noticed a young scientist with blonde hair, just finish injecting something into Hope. While looking at her he seemed pretty sad, but once he saw me his face went to disgust. He left with the two soldiers, leaving me and Hope alone again. She was lying in her cot, breathing pretty heavy. She must feel so hurt and alone. Instead of lying in my own cot, I lied right next to her. I didn't know how this was supposed to help her but I figured it was better to try and do something, even if it was small. Not long after I had lied down, I slowly began to drift off into sleep myself.

_I began to dream. I dreamed all that had happened to me before I mysteriously came here. How I caused the accident during my act on the trapeze. I was playing the role of the devil. Amanda had the role of a young woman whom I was trying to tempt. Werner, a very handsome you man in the circus, had the role of the heroic angel. I felt like ad-libbing and in the process I accidentally caused Amanda to fall and miss Werner, who was supposed to catch her. I panicked and quickly teleported beneath her so she wouldn't get hurt. Not being able to teleport to someplace safe in time, we both fell and hit the floor. Amanda was okay but I had some broken ribs. Once everything had calmed down and I was all bandaged up, Margali, Amanda's mother, came to talk to me._

_"That was a stupid, stupid thing you did Kurt. Stupid," said Margali in a very angry tone. "What were you thinking? Huh? You can't change the cues in the middle of a performance. Especially when the net hasn't been rolled out yet! You've been with my circus since I found you as a baby Kurt…you should know better."_

_While looking to the ground, I replied, "I said I was sorry, Margali."_

_"Sorry isn't enough. You're like a son to me, Kurt…and a brother to Amanda. And I don't mean to be harsh, but you've broken some ribs, and it might be a whole month before you can perform again. The circus needs you. Why would you do such a thing?"_

_"I don't know Margali, I-" I said starting to look up through the opening of the tent I was in. I saw Amanda embrace Werner outside. I felt my heart sink watching them together. "I guess I thought the devil mad me do it."_

_"Oh Kurt. Whatever's bothering you it'll work itself out. I promise."_

_Margali's words soothed me in some ways. At night I went to the local church to think. Old theaters, old movies, or the nearest church were always places I could really think by myself. The only place where I felt peaceful. After awhile, Amanda came inside the old church. She asked if I was alright. I told her that I was just embarrassed. We were just talking, then one thing led to another, and she kissed me. I really didn't know what to think. Just a little while ago I saw her with Werner and now she kisses me! Still, all of that was pushed aside in my mind because I had never felt so happy. All my life I believed Amanda to have loved me as a brother. Not once did I ever believe she could have loved me in a different way._

_She convinced me that we should runaway together that night. We ran away from the circus and got married in Alberta (I have no idea where Alberta is. I believe it is in Canada). Our wedding night together was beautiful. I couldn't imagine a time in my life that felt so wonderful._

_"I don't think I've ever been so happy…" I said to Amanda after we had just made love._

_"Me either. I love you so much Kurt."_

_My head all of a sudden began to hurt._

_"Honey, what's wrong?" asked Amanda._

_"I don't know, I-" but all of a sudden she just started to vanish. I tried to reach for her but my hand went straight through her, like she was never even there. Along with Amanda, our hotel room was gone as well. Everything just disappeared. I noticed that I had a metal collar around my neck and I wasn't able to teleport. That was when Stryker came in, asking me questions about myself._

_I was confused as to why I was having this dream. I guess it was because I missed Amanda. But when I thought about the dream, everything seemed so sad. All that had happened was miserably sad. Getting married to Amanda was a dream come true, but having to hear from her that we should run away to get married because her mother wouldn't accept us was heartbreaking._

_All of a sudden I got to the part in my dream where I met Hope. Seeing her the way she was when I first met her should have made me sad, but I wasn't. I actually felt peaceful, like the way I feel when I'm in an old church just thinking._

I slowly started to wake up, feeling very pleasant. I saw Hope sleeping next to me, and I remembered why I was there. It was to make sure she wouldn't feel alone. I slowly pulled myself up, still sitting on the edge of her cot. I felt strange. I thought over my actions from what I had just done and thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have lied down in the same bed as her. I thought it would be best that I get completely off her bed but before I could get up I felt a tug on my hand. I looked to see Hope had enlaced her fingers with mine and held tight.

"Kurt, your tail," she said still sounding drowsy.

I looked to see that my tail had wrapped itself around her waist. I quickly removed if feeling embarrassed for what I had done.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! Oh, and I'm sorry for sleeping next to you! I just didn't want you to feel alone!" I said starting to get up but her hand held me down.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said with a heartwarming smile. "You're so strong. I wish I was like you. I wish I had someone on the outside waiting for me, and to give me strength. At least I have you here with me. I'll never feel alone when I know you're near."

"Thank you, for earlier. You know, when you tried to stop Norris."

"Us mutants have to stick together, right? I mean, if we ever want to get out of here alive, we should look after each other. You've looked after me the whole time so I need to start helping you," she said trying to be serious. "Promise me that we'll get out of here alive."

"I promise. And when we get out, I'll make sure you get your video tapes, and you can stay with me."

**Hope's POV**

I was starting to realize now that I wasn't alone in this world. Kurt was the most compassionate human being I had probably ever met. I felt so happy but I was still tired so I slowly started letting go of Kurt's hand and started to drift off into sleep. As I drifted off I could hear Lucy's laughter and her singing, _"Sweet, sweet Kurt…What about Justin? He'll be hurt."_ Her laughter continued on and on until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Alrighty, well I'm tired of typing for this chapter. Sry for not updating in awhile, I've been really out of it. I don't think this chapter makes any sense because I feel like I rambled on and on about nothing, but oh well. Not many people have been reading this anyway. But just to let you know, Lucy will play a big part later on in the story and the same thing goes with Justin. Anywayz I'll try and update soon and for those who have reviewed, thank you. Hope this is an alright chapter and sry if people don't understand whats goin on._


End file.
